Délires en Folie!
by fairymangafan
Summary: CrackParing Week, Jour 1 : Origine ( Yaoi, Rating K ), Jour 2 : Maison/Famille ( Yaoi, Rating M ). Désolé du retard!


**Parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je les oublient :**

**Résumé : UA, thème : _Jour 1_ Origine, comment vos personnages se sont rencontrés.**

**Disclaimer(s) : Fairy Tail dont les personnages sont tirés appartient à Hiro Mashima-senseï et sont son entière propriété ( Même si tout les fans aimeraient les lui piquer ! )**

**Paring(s) : LuxNa ( Luxus x Natsu )**

**Rating : K+ **

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Beaucoup. Des torrents de larmes que le ciel déversait en hurlant sa fureur. Le vent sifflait, communiquant sa mauvaise humeur aux éclairs qui tout comme l'eau se fracassaient contre le béton humide. Les phares de voitures qui défilaient dans les rues peinaient à traverser le rideau capricieux, véhiculant des passagers à l'humeur maussade. Le bleu pollué avait laissé place à un gris tellement foncé qu'il paraissait noir par endroit. Certains lampadaires avaient cédé, coulant son carré normalement éclairé dans l'ombre. Les rares passants se pressaient dans la rue, armés pour la plupart de parapluies qu'ils tenaient tant bien que mal, ou de capuches retenues par leurs mains tremblantes.

Assis bien au chaud sur le bord d'une fenêtre un jeune homme observait les éléments se déchaîner sur la ville. Autour de lui une lumière crue répandue par des néons quasiment neufs. La clarté se reflétait sur les murs blancs décorés par quelques tableaux colorés. La pièce sentait le désinfectant et les produits d'hôpitaux. Un bureau garni d'une table en verre et surmonté de nombreuses piles de papiers, certaines tenant en équilibre précaire. Une corbeille pleine, un fauteuil d'aspect confortable gris clair, et en face deux chaises aux traits épurés. Quelques étagères et dans un coin un tapis épais sur lequel trônaient une table pour enfant, des feuilles, des crayons de couleurs et quelques jouets. L'opposition entre la blancheur anonyme du mobilier et l'éclat coloré des affaires qu'il avait ajouté -comme les tableaux et le coin jeux- rendait la pièce plus vivante et plus chaleureuse. Ses amis avaient ajoutés en plaisantant qu'elle lui ressemblait maintenant.

« DOCTEUR DRAGNEEL ! » hurla une voix féminine en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Se retournant immédiatement prêt à tout, le médecin se précipita vers sa collègue. Cette dernière possédait des yeux océans d'une profondeur époustouflante. Vêtue d'une blouse blanche trop grande, cachant ses atouts et sa taille de guêpe, elle possédait un visage époustouflant et maternel. C'était une jeune pédiatre qui arrivait sans effort à faire aimer les visites médicales aux jeunes enfants, et même à leurs parents. Ses cheveux courts d'un blond si pur qu'ils en étaient blanc lui avait souvent attiré honte et moqueries plus jeune. Maintenant ils étaient admirés par les femmes et contemplés par les plus jeunes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Liz' » demanda le jeune médecin en courant à côté de sa partenaire.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son titre et son nom de famille soulignait l'urgence de la situation. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant et elle l'appelait bien plus par son surnom qu'autre chose.

« On a plusieurs blessés à soigner d'urgence. Un règlement de compte entre gangs arrêté par la police, mais ayant déjà fait quelques morts et un bon paquet de boulot pour nous », expliqua la dénommé Liz' entre deux respirations.

Les deux docteurs arrivèrent en même temps aux urgences. Pestant, le jeune homme poussa gentiment mais fermement les patients curieux qui lui barraient la route. À la porte conduisant dehors où des ambulances stationnaient, son supérieur distribuait les blessés aux chirurgiens et médecins présents.

« Ah ! Prenez celui de l'ambulance 4 ! Mlle. Strauss, nous avons une enfant qu'il vous faut ausculter à la 1. » indiqua un homme d'un certain âge aux deux arrivants.

Sans se concerter les deux amis se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant la voiture indiquée. Le médecin ouvrit le véhicule et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le lieu était sombre et étroit. Sur le mince brancard il vit un homme impressionnant. Même mourant, la peau pâle et tirée, du sang partout, il inspirait le respect. D'une carrure grande et musclée il possédait des cheveux blonds électrique coupés court. Une ancienne cicatrice lui barrait l'œil droit, du front à la mâchoire. Ses vêtements étaient trop souillés pour qu'il puisse les voir correctement, mais ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir lui suffisait pour comprendre que ce n'était pas des vêtements de mauvaise qualité, loin de là.

Son analyse ne dura que quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le médecin déjà présent sorti, laissant le patient aux bons soins du chirurgien. Ce dernier s'activa sans plus attendre. Ordonnant à deux agents de sécurité baraqués de venir porter l'agonisant, il se dirigea vers sa salle d'opération. Heureusement l'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait était grand et possédait une petite dizaine de « boucheries » comme on aimait les appeler. La sienne était la sixième. Dedans sa petite équipe était déjà prête. D'un mouvement de tête il les fit s'écarter, et d'un geste du bras invita les porteurs à déposer leur fardeau sur la grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Puis il les congédia en leurs adressant un merci suivit d'un sourire fatigué. Il n'était pas près de rentrer, ce soir...

Enfilant une charlotte pour retenir ses cheveux d'un rose inhabituel, un masque qu'il haïssait, des gants stérilisés et une nouvelle blouse dépourvue de toutes bactéries nuisibles, le chirurgien se mit au travail. Taillant les vêtements de toute manière fichus, il repéra la blessure et sa gravité. Pendant ce temps Max, un de ses assistants, injectait un anesthésiant général dans le bras écorché.

« Une balle dans le ventre, près de l'estomac. L'intestin éraflé. Pas de points vitaux touchés. Pas d'autres blessures urgentes à soigner. » analysa froidement le docteur Dragneel.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans la salle avant qu'enfin l'exclamation que tous les corps épuisés attendait ne se fasse entendre :

« C'est fini ! Beau boulot tout le monde, on a assuré ! »

Deux infirmières arrivèrent avec un lit d'hôpital. Le patient opéré y fût déposer puis emporté. Juste avant de partir une blonde plantureuse se retourna.

« Natsu, on lui a attribué la chambre 401.

- Merci Lucy », lui sourit en retour le chirurgien.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit alors que dans un déhanché impérial l'infirmière s'éloignait. Laki s'approcha du dénommé Natsu et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau débouchée. Il la remercia avant d'y boire goulûment. Ses dernières heures de travail intensif l'avait lessivé.

« J'suis crevée », jeta négligemment Kanna.

Personne n'avait su comment l'étudiante alcoolique avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme d'assistante chirurgicale, puis son poste ici. Mais le médecin était forcé d'avoué que malgré ses penchants pour l'alcool, sa familiarité et sa vie sexuelle très active et dévoilée, c'était une des meilleures assistantes qu'il avait eu. Et une femme formidable en dehors, avec qui il était devenu très vite ami.

La brune aux reflets roux s'étira comme un chat, mettant consciemment sa poitrine en valeur sous le nez désintéressé du chirurgien. Elle savait que Natsu était gay, et elle adorait le titiller avec ça.

Enfin la salle se vida. Tous étaient rentrés chez eux, espérant dormir quelques heures avant de redémarrer une nouvelle journée bien remplie. Natsu était l'un des rares qui dormaient sur place. Logeant dans le bâtiment où il travaillait, dans une chambre seul. Il ouvrit la porte où le nombre 400 trônait en lettres usées. La pièce était petite mais possédait sa salle d'eau privée. Les murs froids habillés d'une tapisserie blanche étaient garnis d'une ribambelle de tableaux, d'étagères où s'empilaient de multiples bibelots farfelus et colorés. La housse de couette immaculée avait été remplacée par une plus moderne, d'un rouge violacé. Malgré le désordre qui parfumait la pièce, les vêtements sales qui dépassaient du dessous de lit et les peluches qui remplissaient la quasi-totalité du lit, sa « maison » était accueillante et chaleureuse. Exiguë mais bien agencée, anonyme au début très personnelle à la fin, froide puis gaie...

Dés qu'il butta contre le lit Natsu s'effondra, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Étalé n'importe comment sur ces peluches, la tête à côté de l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, soit quatre heures après minuit, heure où il avait pu regagner sa chambre, Natsu s'éveilla au son strident du réveil. La lumière inondait la pièce, jouant capricieusement avec son corps. S'étirant nonchalamment toujours en travers du lit le jeune chirurgien tentait de s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Ronchonnant un peu pour la forme il s'assit sur son lit et observa par habitude la pièce où il logeait. La seule différence entre hier et aujourd'hui était la blouse blanche ensanglantée roulée en boule sur le sol carrelé, dans un petit coin entre deux vêtements. Lentement Natsu se dirigea vers une de ses étagères qui contenait ses tenues pour y piocher de nouveaux habits propres et une autre blouse. Les femmes de ménage allaient encore râler, son ancienne blouse était irrécupérable. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire le jeune homme prit le chemin de la cantine et y engloutit littéralement son petit-déjeuner, jusqu'au moment où une infirmière vint l'interrompre en lui indiquant timidement que son patient d'hier allait bientôt se réveiller. Grimaçant à l'idée de devoir quitter son repas quasiment fini, mais pas tout à fait, le jeune médecin se leva à contrecœur rejoindre la chambre conjointe à la sienne. Entrant dans la pièce impersonnelle, il vérifia consciencieusement les machines qui entouraient le blessé. Souriant et se préparant mentalement à l'épreuve qui allait suivre -parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'un membre de gang n'allait pas bien sagement répondre à ses questions- Natsu s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit.

…..

_Bip _

_Bip _

…...

_Bip_

_Bip_

Il y avait un bruit incessant et agaçant à côté de lui. Ce fût la première chose qu'il nota alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à émerger des ténèbres. La deuxième fût l'horrible douleur qui lui tailladait le ventre. Grimaçant largement il plaça une main sur la zone douloureuse.

Ou plutôt tenta.

Son membre ne lui répondait plus, trop engourdi pour se mouvoir. Grognant face au désagrément, il souleva ses paupières. La lumière crue d'un éclairage puissant lui fit immédiatement regretter son action.

« Doucement, prévint une voix chaude qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je vais vous mettre un tissu sur les yeux. Ouvrez peu à peu les paupières sous le bandeau, puis retirez-le. »

Il sentit ledit bout de chiffon se poser sur ses paupières plissées. Au départ il faillit paniquer, mais comme le morceau de textile n'était pas attaché et pouvait être à tout moment retiré, il finit par se calmer. Son visage était resté impassible tout le temps, mais le _bip_ énervant s'était affolé. Rapidement et malgré son état douloureux il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Tout se rejoignait. L'odeur typique, le blanc ( la seule chose qu'il avait pu voir ), l'éclairage puissant, l'inconnu qui s'y connaissait en soin, le _bip_ qui réagissait à son cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard il pût retirer le tissu de ses yeux. Clignant encore un peu il se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fût du rose. Des cheveux roses.

La deuxième chose fût son sourire. Un concentré de chaleur, de joie, de bonté, d'amitié et de tellement d'autres choses que s'en était éblouissant. Un mélange salvateur, qui n'attirait que sympathie, qui que ce soit en face. Et lui, le chef d'un des gangs les plus réputés de Magnolia, se prit à lui adresser une esquisse de sourire sincère en retour.

La surprise passée et son sourire vite estompé, il détailla impunément l'inconnu. Il paraissait tellement jeune pour quelqu'un qui avait dû faire de longues études. Un visage juvénile, un sourire rayonnant, des mèches roses folles autour de son visage. Une musculature fine qui se dessinait vaguement sous sa blouse blanche ouverte et son T-shirt noir. Lui qui savait juger sans se tromper sur la nature des hommes face de lui, il pouvait voir dans le jeune médecin un combattant chevronné. Une écharpe écailleuse, élément incongru dans sa tenue de travail. Un jean beige clair, des baskets en toile usées.

« T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il, s'étonnant au son de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Natsu. Dragneel Natsu. Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé la vie hier soir. Et toi ? » répondit le chirurgien sans se départir de son sourire.

Il examina calmement la situation. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Non, trois. Soit il ne répondait pas, mais il y avait un grand risque que la police débarque plus vite dans ce cas-là. Donc, éliminé.

Ou alors, il donnait un pseudo. Il en avait plusieurs sous la main qui maintenaient une couverture parfaite. Mais l'idée de mentir à un gamin capable d'émettre une telle chaleur et qui avait réussi à le mettre en confiance d'un simple sourire lui répugnait. Il ne restait plus que le dernier choix.

« Luxus. Dreyar Luxus.

- Enchanté Luxus. »

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sût que cet rencontre allait être essentiel à sa vie. Que peut-être, pour une fois, il allait réellement compter pour quelqu'un et pouvoir réellement partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il sera reconnu en tant qu'individu, et non le petit-fils du plus grand mafieux de Fiore.

Pour une fois il s'est dit que peut-être, le Destin, il existait. Et que peut-être que pour une fois, Il était de son côté.

Peut-être.

Non.

Sûrement.

_Et effectivement, ce Natsu devint la pièce maîtresse de sa vie de délinquant. La __Libération__ lui avait tendue les bras, et enfin il pût toucher ce bonheur si longtemps demandé._

**Fin _Jour 1_**


End file.
